supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-24260466-20151030135758
Der Morgen begann still. Das Pärchen tauschte kaum ein Wort über die letzte Nacht, welche dunkle Schatten unter ihren Augen hinterlassen hatte. Vor ihrer Zimmertür lag ein Zettel von Connor, in welchem er sich für die Schlafmöglichkeit und Gastfreundschaft bedankte. Außerdem dass er los war, um Informationen ein holte. Je weiter beidedie Trepe hinunter gingen, desto mehr roch es nach frischem Kaffee und Pfannkuchen. Mei und Jonny tauschten einen Blick, mit einem erwaungsvollem Lächeln, aus. Als sie auf den Esstisch schauten stand dort ein fertiges Frühstück, mit allem was dazu gehörte. "Alex? Hast du das alleine gemacht?", erstaunt sah seine Schwester ihn an. "Nein, nicht ganz, ich hatte etwas Hilfe." Erst jetzt bemerkte Mei die andere Präsenz innerhalb der Räume. Sie war ihr vertraut und ein grinsen legte sich über ihr Gesicht. "Lang ist es her klein Azrael.", Johnny war etwas mulmig, schließlich hatte er keine Ahnung wer die fremde Person war. "Was machst du hier Adae?", sie wusste, dass irgend etwas im Gange sein musste, sonst würde der Engel der Familien niemals unangekündigt auftauchen. "Setzt euch und esst etwas, währenddessen erzähle ich es euch.", er wies mit einer Geste zu dem gedeckten Tisch. Die beiden Geschwister und der Winchester tauschten bedeutende Blicke aus, setzten sich dann aber hin und aßen, während Adae sprach. "Ich habe mitbekommen, dass momentan Gomorrha in aller Munde ist, sowohl im Himmel als auch in der Hölle. Außerdem hab ich mitbekommen, dass ihr hinter den Gotteswaffen her seid. Wie läuft die Suche?" Mei musste schlucken: "Ehm... ziemlich gut... warum?" "Lasst es. Lasst die Sache einfach ruhen und befasst euch nicht mehr damit! Es könnte eine riesige Katastrophe zur Folge haben!", es schien als hätte der Engel Angst. Bei Johnny klingelten die Alarmglocken und ein Pfeifen machte sich in seinen Ohren bemerkbar. Er tat als währe nichts und versuchte Adae weiter zuzuhören. "Was meinst du damit? Ich versteh nicht, was so besonders an diesem Ort ist. Nur weil Gott ihn vernichtete?" Er stieß ein bitteres Lachen aus. "Ihr wisst nichts über diesen Ort, aber denkt ihr seid der Sache gewachsen?" Das Pfeifen in den Ohren des Jägers wurde immer schlimmer, bis er sich schmerzerfüllt an den Kopf griff. "Er hat den Schlüssel aktiviert, nicht wahr?", seine Stimme war nicht zu deuten. "Johnny? Liebling?", besorgt starrte sie ihn an und legte ihre Hände an seine. "Alles wird gut, ganz ruhig." "Was hat er Mei?", meldete sich Alex auch zuwort. Der Winchester verstand nicts von allem was die drei sagten. Der Ton wurde so laut, dass ihm schwarz vor den Augen wurde. Wieder flossen ihm Bilder und Informationen durch den Kopf. Es waren so viele und das so schnell, dass er einen schmerzenden Schrei von sich gab. Dieser ließ Mei so sehr zusammen zucken, dass ihr fast das Herz stehen blieb und ihre Hände anfingen zu zittern. In Sekundenschnelle war dann jedoch alles wieder vorbei. So schnell wie die Schmerzen kamen, so schnell waren sie verschwunden. Der Junge saß dort und begann einfach zu sprechen: "Gott vernichtete Sodom und Gomorrha, während Sodom komplett zu Asche verwandelt wurde, so wurde Gomorrha von ihm in eine andere Welt, eine andere Dimension verfrachtet. Es heißt, dass derjenige, der die schreckliche Macht dieser Stadt erlangt, die Welt zum Abgrund führen wird. Die Tore wurden mit der Kraft Gottes versiegelt und können nur durch das zusammentreffen der Heiligen Waffen göffnet werden. Bis heute ist es unklar, welche grausame Macht dort eingeschlossen ist. Es werden Vermutungen angestellt, doch durch das Verschwinden Gottes tappt man noch immer im Dunkeln.", Johnny holte nicht ein Mal Luft beim sprechen. Mei, Alex und Adae schluckten. "Währe es dann nicht sicherer diese schreckliche Macht zu vernichten?", sprudelte es aus dem kleinen Bruder einfach heraus. "Theoretisch schon, doch wenn man nicht weiß, was diese Kraft ist, dann kann man sie auch nicht vernichten. Wir müssten es uns zuerst anschauen und dann einen Plan erstellen." Der Tisch fing an zu beben und Adaes Augen verfinsterten sich. "Habt ihr denn gar nichts gelernt aus dem was er gerade erzählt hat?! Ihr seid nur ein paar Kinder, welche nichts ausrichten können! Ihr seid schwach und naiv, wenn ihr denkt das alles in den Griff zu bekommen! Lasst es ruhen und gebt niemals die Waffen aus der Hand!! Haltet euch fern von Gomorrha und allem was damit zutun hat!!", Panik stand in sein Gesicht geschrieben und seine Haltung war verkrampft. Mei richtete sich auf ihrem Stuhl auf: "So oder so, wir können die Welt aber auch nicht dem Risiko aussetzen, dass diese Macht weiter existiert. Wir werden es zumindest versuchen und wenn es das Letzte sein sollte, was wir tun!" Der Engel ihr gegenüber sprang auf und schlug mit beiden Händen auf den Tisch: "Ihr seid dumm wenn ihr denkt das zu schaffen! Ihr unterschreibt euer Todesurteil! Wenn ihr das wirklich tut, dann war es das! Dann kann ich euch nicht mehr helfen!" Alex musste schlucken, er hatte noch nie einen Engel so gesehen. Langsam stand Amelia auf: "Ich glaube du solltest dann jetzt gehen Adae. Ich danke dir für alles, aber hier trennen sich dann unsere Wege." Adae traute seinen Ohren und Augen nicht. Er verschwand mit einem Flügelschlag, doch als sich Mei gerade zurück auf den Stuhl sinken lassen wollte, spürte sie ein stechen im Rücken. Als sie herunter schaute, war eine schwarze, blutige Spitze zu erkennen, welche aus ihrem Bauch hervor trat. "Mei!", schrien die beiden Jungs gleichzeitig, völlig überrumpelt vom Geschehen. Das Mädchen drehte sich um und blickte in die Augen ihres ehemaligen Verbündeten. "W-wo hast du das her?", ihre Stimme war ein halbes Keuchen. "Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du diese Macht aufweckst Azrael! Sie darf dir niemals in die Hände fallen!", Adae standen Tränen in den Augen. Johnny stützte seine Freundin und zog das Schwert aus ihrem Rücken. "Was ist nur in dich gefahren?! Mei ist hier nicht die Bedrohung! Stich lieber Weatta ab!" Mei lief Blut aus dem Mund, doch trotz Schmerzen verzog sie ihre blutigen Lippen zu einem Grinsen. Es war furchteiflößend und eiskalt. "So sehr unterschätzt du mich also Adae? Denkst du, dass dieses Schwert mich umbringt? Da gehört schon mehr zu, als dieses Schwert um mich zu töten. Den Engel des Todes!", ihre Stimme war dunkel und wieder lag ein rötlicher Schleier über ihren Augen. Der Mann im Anzug machte einen Schritt zurück: "Wie ist das möglich?! Das hätte dich töten müssen!" "Verschwinde Adae! Geh mir aus den Augen oder ich reiß dir deine verkümmerte Gnade heraus!!", ihre Wunden hielen, ihr Stand wurde fester. Diesmal war der Schutzengel der Familien endgültig verschwunden. "Schwesterherz, geht es dir gut?!", Alex war halb am weinen. "Lass uns den Anderen bescheid geben. es wird zeit, dass wir uns langsam wieder zusammen tun.", damit verließ sie die Hütte.